


ANHEDONIA || Draco Malfoy

by wh0reforthemalfoys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dracomalfoy, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wh0reforthemalfoys/pseuds/wh0reforthemalfoys
Summary: anhedonia /ˌanhɪˈdəʊnɪə/the feeling of not caring anymore.fighting a battle against none other but herself , elaine desperately strives to delve into her past, as she begins noticing phenomenal changes, and ambiguous twists. with the additional comfort she found in a certain boy with a detrimental reputation, things only get worse, and she's determined to save him.and she did save him, she saved everyone, but failed to save herself.{All Characters except Elain Maxwell, and some other Original Characters, belong to J.K.R}[WARNING: mature content, sensible themes, violence, and strong language][Ages 16 and over only!]( 21 January 2021- ? )
Collections: Draco Malfoy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is the ao3 version of my wattpad story. seeing as wattpad has started deleting mature and explicit stories, i have temporarily moved to ao3, i will still continue to write on wattpad but hopefully after all of this dies out.

INTRODUCTION: 

ANHEDONIA INTRODUCTION!

Anhedonia definition;  
the feeling of not caring anymore.

Name: Elaine Last: Maxwell  
Nickname: El Blood status: Unknown 

family;  
mother: Unknown father: Unknown   
siblings: Unknown

where she lives; Orphanage

TRIGGER WARNING!   
this story contains sensible, mature, and possibly triggering topics. so please, if you are sensitive to any of these topics feel free to skip through them, or click off. i don't want any of the readers to feel the need to have to read that. 

{I do not own any of the characters in this story, with the exception of my original characters and a few other background characters, all character and setting credits go to JKR, whom i do not support.} 

In this story, you will see that Draco Malfoy is a very ill-tempered, aggressive, reckless, demanding, and careless individual. The reason for this is obvious on many occasions, mainly because Draco has never been one to receive nor give affection, which is why he comes off as "heartless" at most times, so he's very unbothered by hurting anyone's feelings in this story, including the main character's. 

This story is currently under HEAVY editing!! I'm rewriting the story, first of all, because the plot wasn't making much sense, the vocabulary and grammar needed fixing, the quality just wasn't good overall. I will be updating when i can, thank you! 

Thank you for choosing my book! <3 ~ Sarah

Tom Felton casted as Draco Malfoy 

Crystal Reed casted as Elaine Maxwell 

James and Oliver Phelps casted as  
The Weasley Twins (Fred and George) 

Rupert Grint casted as Ron Weasley 

Emma Watson casted as Hermoine Granger 

Daniel Radcliff casted as Harry Potter 

Louis Cordice casted as Blaise Zabini 

Scarlett Byrne casted as Pansy Parkinson 

Eventually, i will be introducing more characters throughout the story, i am currently only mentioning the characters with the most appearances in the book! 

A/N: i know that not everyone who reads this story likes Crystal Reed, but i really couldn't find anyone else to cast, and she kind of looks like how i've imagined Elaine, anyways, this story can be viewed however you'd like !! just imagine the main character is you!! <33


	2. elaine’s background

TW: SENSIBLE TOPICS INCLUDING S*XUAL HARASSMENT AND R*PE!! please do not feel obligated or pressured to read this as it is not that essential to the story, this just provides a background to how her life was before the sixth year, and it also explains why she will make such choices in the future. 

1 9 9 6 prologue  
It's eye-opening, how two single souls could go from, being unable to stand in presence of one another. To fully, and knowingly, risking anything, and, or everything, for each other. 

Elaine had never met her parents, all she recalls is her despondent life at the orphanage, she was perpetually reminded of how worthless, how pathetic, and how useless she was at the orphanage, the other kids bullied her horrendously, both physically and mentally. 

The boys would touch her in places no girl should be touched, they would take photos of her in the shower and do many other intolerable things to her. She had encountered rape before, it was the worst, and most excruciatingly painful experience of her life, she had only been fourteen years of age at the time. Ever since then she would always flinch at the slightest physical interaction with any single individual, ever since then she's never trusted anyone, she's also never spoken about the things that have been done to her openly, she's always kept herself hidden from everyone else.

The girls pulled her hair, ripped her clothes, stole the little amount of money she's ever had, they would also draw things onto her weak body while she was asleep, sometimes, they would even leave cuts onto her arms, that would eventually fade, but forever leave a mark. She had no sort of defense against anything that happens to her, the orphanage didn't care about what happens to the kids, it felt like the whole world was against her, she'd often believe that even death is more bearable than this. 

She received her Hogwarts letter on her eleventh birthday, no one did know that it had been her birthday, she'd hardly even remember the day herself. The workers came by the room and handed her the letter, she read the letter and couldn't believe any of what was written. A sudden rush of joy filled her senses, and she smiled. She smiled, for the first time in almost her whole life, it was the happiest she'd ever been, it was unbelievable, but she was desperate, she would believe anything. The other day she set out on her own, not wanting to spend another gleeful day at that depressing orphanage. 

She met Hagrid, who guided her and helped her with everything, she didn't have any money at all, therefore, Dumbledore sent both muggle and wizard money with Hagrid. 

She bought all her needed requirements and went to the school, where there she met amazing people, some of which names were Hermoine, Ron, Harry, Fred, George, and many other kind souls. She became their friend, and they became her family. 

Except for one boy. Just one boy, who made it his entire career, to ruin her life. Draco and Elaine always disliked each other, there was never a time where they had a friendly, or—Normal—encounter. Draco continuously teased, harassed, and provoked Elaine, while she tried with all her will to stop herself from punching him in the face, viscously. He constantly taunted and gibed her for being an orphan, and most likely a muggle-born, even though it wasn't specified whether she was a pure-blood, half-blood, or muggle-born, he still never stopped calling her a "mudblood". 

Though he was no doubt, handsome, attractive, and mouthwatering, his personality was altered by none other than the devil himself. 

Elaine just wishes she were invisible, but she was specifically targeted by him, which made it quite difficult to be invisible. Draco was that one popular guy, who's on the sports team, is smart, really muscular, and hot, and every girl is chasing him. 

She had only just started preparing for a new Hogwarts school year, another year, dealing with Draco, another year, having to go through with his tormenting, judging, and insulting. 

But she had no clue that this year, would change everything. How she felt about him, had changed somehow, she still had strong feelings for him, but he had her question herself whether they were still hate, or something stronger, deeper, than that.

And does he feel the same? Or is this all a game to him?


	3. zero

Some people survive chaos and that is how they grow. And some people thrive in chaos, because chaos is all they know.

-Nikita Gill-


	4. half

She loves him

more than she'll ever know,

and he loves her 

more than he'll ever show.

-Pierre Alex-


	5. one

I wake up to a displeasing alarm going off at 7 in the morning. I reach my arm out head still deep in my pillow and shut it off, I fidgeted in bed trying to get at least another hour of sleep before leaving the orphanage and heading to King's Cross Station. I hardly got any sleep, I was too busy packing and making sure I wouldn't forget anything last night.

I got up, slid a pair of slippers onto my feet, and headed to the bathroom. I took a cold and pleasing shower, I got out and dried my hair, keeping it untied, I put on a plain black tennis skirt, a black tank top, and just threw a robe on top of everything.

I've always been self-conscious about how I look, but I never admitted it, if you're going to a school with Draco Lucius Malfoy, you have to put on a tough coverup, or he'll get to you. After working for almost all summer, I was looking forward to getting away from this stupid orphanage, all I do is clean, sweep, dust, and wash like they don't have fucking servants for that.

I can safely say, that I'm now much more mature and aware than I used to be back then. I know so much more now, and the way Draco treated me, was just, unbearable. For the most part, it was an eye-opening experience, and now I'm going back, to deal with him for another year, and hopefully, he's gotten over tormenting me, but I can't have high hopes for that.

___

I arrive at the train station, not having anyone to say goodbye to anyone, never met my parents, and I have no clue who they are, no one's ever told me, not even the orphanage.

The orphanage is absolutely the worst, it's torture if not hell. I'm treated like absolute trash. I never do anything but clean, and I eat the most disgusting food, I'm surprised they even give me food, to begin with, being at the orphanage is almost like being in prison, if not the same. One more thing, not knowing who my parents are, also means that I don't know what my blood status is. This just makes it worse, since I'm constantly being teased for not just being an orphan, but people just started assuming that I'm muggle-born, they also gave me my last name, which I specifically hated, "Maxwell" I'm not sure why that, but it's what I go by now. 

I got onto the platform, not even bothering to look back, I shoved all negative thoughts away, or at least tried to, and thought about how I was finally going to see Fred, George, Ron, Harry, and Hermoine. They've been my closest friends—well, my only friends, ever since year 1, they made me feel like I somewhat belonged. 

I got my letter when I first turned eleven. the orphanage gave me the letter, and I sort of guided myself from there, I met Hagrid, who was sent by Dumbledore, the headmaster, to help me occupy myself with the requested items on the paper. 

I was also looking forward to quidditch tryouts, I'm trying out for the "Chaser" position, even though I find I could be a fair seeker, but that spot's taken by Harry of course. 

I was strutting around, looking for an empty compartment to save space for the twins and the rest as well. As I was making my way towards the end of the train, I caught a glimpse of a tall, platinum blond, pale, and unlike me, he didn't seem worried about a single thing, because to him this is just another year of sex, drugs, and alcohol. His head turned away from Blaise's and he looked my way, our eyes locked for a moment, and I just stood there, I hesitantly snapped out of it and got into the compartment behind them, it was the only empty one, and the last one, so I didn't have much of a choice. 

I heard mumbling and I managed to make out some of it, "Is that Elaine Maxwell? The orphan? She sure changed alright. That body I could get used to" Blaise exclaimed, flirtatiously, with a slight chuckle at the end.

"Shut up Zabini, you said it yourself. She's an orphan, and a mud-blood" I heard Draco retort, he sounded aggravated, at what Blaise said.

Before you feel bad for me, this isn't all unusual, it was anything but unusual, you see Hogwarts isn't your local Anti-Bullying school, no one gives a shit until someone dies. 

What Draco said, did hurt, no doubt. But I didn't care much, I drained out their voices and sat by the window and just gazed at the crowds outside. All these thoughts flooding my head, it was exhausting. 

I heard the compartment door open, I was startled and my head quickly turned to see who it was. "Took you guys long enough to get here" I complained, jokingly, as I got up to greet them.

I pulled them both into a death gripping hug.   
"We've missed you Elaine" exclaimed Fred smiling widely.   
"You really should've spent the summer with us" George pointed out.   
"You know mum missed you, it's been forever since she's seen you" Ron added. 

Hermoine pushed her way through them, squealing, "Hermoine!" I shouted in excitement, I pulled her into a long hug, "El, you don't know just how tiring spending an entire summer with them is until you've tried it" she mocked, multiple laughs were heard due to Hermoine's—well, honest comment. 

"I've missed you all so much, my summer was nothing but horrendous, I hated it at the orphanage, it was a real torture, But at least I get to spend an entire year with you guys now!" I complained, sitting down and gesturing for them to do the same. 

"Really, you should come to spend at least Christmas with us, no need to stay at that orphanage for Christmas too, you know?" insisted George.

"Yeah, George is right, you should leave that orphanage for good even, you deserve better" agreed Harry. 

"I would, but it's too much for Ms.Weasely, have you forgotten about the fact that she has to take care of you guys, and Percy" I sighed disappointingly, "But it's fine really, only a couple more years until I'm finally able to leave the orphanage for good" I smiled softly. 

"Anyways, did anything interesting happen this summer?" I asked, attempting to change the topic. 

"Well not really" answered Fred.

"Actually-wait, there was some interesting snogging between Harry and Ginny" corrected George, as he smirked, and turned his head towards a very shy Harry, and a gushing Ginny.

"Well, it's about time already," I mocked, punching Harry in the shoulder playfully, and smirking at Ginny.   
___

After, a lot of talking, and I mean a lot of talking, the compartment door clicked, and we all turned our heads towards it. 

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" asked the nice old-aged lady. 

"Oh, no thank you, but maybe they do" I honestly admitted, being an orphan comes with drawbacks, I don't have much money, or any money at all. People constantly offer to pay, out of pity, but I always refuse, because I just won't accept it. The orphanage hardly gives any wages.

"Come on, I'll pay" Fred smiled, picking out a couple of things from the trolley. "Fred, don't. Please-" I demanded quietly.

"Elaine, shut up" he rolled his eyes, pulling out a pouch of galleons from his pocket, and handing the lady the given amount.

He never listens. 

___

We got to Hogwarts after an hour, I couldn't keep track. I enjoyed the ride. It's always fun when with them anyway, moreover, I haven't seen them in what seemed like forever and we got to talk about our summer and more exciting topics.

My summer was very tedious, I spent time mostly occupied with cleaning, and being nothing more than a servant at the orphanage. I'll let you in on a couple of things that happened back when I was there, I was sexually harassed by one of the guys there, the girls downgraded me all the time, and the orphanage itself could hardly stand me anymore, and all I've ever done was do exactly as they told me. It was traumatizing, yet I continue to play it off like it's absolutely nothing. I still feel anxious in the presence of any— Just any guy. 

_

For some reason, Dumbledore wanted to resort the sixth years' houses. I didn't think much of it really, since, once a Gryffindor always a Gryffindor I suppose. And I don't regret being put in Gryffindor, not a bit. I met Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Hermoine, Neville, and many other great people that don't judge me for simply being an orphan. 

Everyone got the same house as before, I was waiting for my name to be called so I could be done with this, head to my dorm, unpack, and get changed.

My name was called and I went to sit on the small chair below the Sorting Hat.

The Sorting Hat spoke, it was a different feeling though, as if, this time, it was uncertain. 

"Hmm...Ambition, I sense a lot of ambition, you would do all that is possible to achieve your ends" 

"Great Leadership, true traits of a Leader" 

"Last but certainly not least, you are extremely resourceful, you always have a plan up your sleeve, if not ten" 

"And surely, the only house that would help you make the truest most loyal friends, and help you to true Greatness, would be..." 

"Slytherin!" 

"Excuse me?"

Slytherin—What-How? This doesn't make any sense. I've been in Gryffindor for the last 5 years, why the sudden change? 

"Wait- No. Something's wrong, I am not a Slytherin, believe me. I'm not changing my house, not to Slytherin" I spoke loudly, getting off the chair aggressively. 

I felt everyone's eyes burn onto me, people were gasping, and whispering about all this—commotion.

"I'm sorry Ms. Elaine, the Sorting Hat never lies" Professor McGonagall fretted out. 

"I need to see Professor Dumbledore please" I urged, "You may see him today, after your classes, with your new house" she demanded. 

I strutted all the way to the Gryffindor table, to talk to Fred, George, Harry, Ron, and Hermoine. I don't understand, this doesn't make any sense at all.

"Why on earth would they put you in Slytherin now? I mean is that even a thing?" Ron protested

"I don't understand why they would suddenly change your house, I don't think it's ever happened before" Hermoine stated in confusion. 

"It's really weird, everyone else was put in the same house except you, why though?" stressed Harry.

"Wicked" emphasized both Fred and George at the same time making me snap my head angrily towards them.

"I don't understand? Why they would put me in Slytherin" I groaned, "This is a total, disastrous, nightmare" 

"Do you think this has something to do with your...you know, parents?" Ron put in, making me consider the thought. 

"Yeah..But I don't have any of those do I Ron?" I retorted angrily.

"Oh, bloody hell. I'm going to be with Draco, Blaise, and Pansy." I recalled. 

"Well technically-" 

Before Hermoine could finish her sentence, Snape walked over to us.

"Go to your table Ms. Maxwell" he spat with a slight but unnoticeable smirk on his face, almost like he was enjoying my misery.

"Fine" I snapped, avoiding eye contact with him.

I walked over to the Slytherin table, avoiding everyone I possibly could. I sat at the very end of the table, as far from them as I can.

I hardly ate anything, I completely lost my appetite.

About fifteen minutes later, they all walked over to me stood at the table towering over me. Draco looks different this year, more mature, older—, I need to shut up.

"What are you doing here, Mudblood?" he slurred. 

Well, I spoke too soon. Take away mature.

"Say that one more time I'll break your nose, Malfoy" I growled, getting up from my seat aggressively, I'm done accepting anymore insults. 

"You don't want to do that" Pansy warned.

"Shut it bitch" I snapped while keeping my attention focused on the blonde. 

"Watch it, Maxwell" he spoke harshly.

I walked up to him and looked straight into those silver-blue eyes of his, "Listen here asshole. You don't get to tell me what to do anymore" I sneered, shoving him out of the way "Dick" I mumbled while walking away. 

I stood up for myself, for, the first time, I've always been scared of him, scared of what he could do to me, but just—not anymore. I'm done playing his sick games, I'm done letting him treat me like fucking shit. 

I despise him more than ever, he thinks he's superior, above all. I don't know what's special about him and I just don't get it. He hooks up with a new girl every week, just so he could shove her away and say "it was a one-time thing". It's bullshit how he thinks he can do whatever the fuck he wants because his daddy's rich. 

___

I was headed to the common room after I had finished all my lessons, which is downstairs, in the dungeons. I'm not sure why really, it's freezing, but it was comforting.

I got to the Slytherin common room, "pureblood" I whispered, yeah, that's the common room password. 

I walked in on Draco and some Slytherin girl full-on making out, just heavily making out, right there. 

I walked in, rolling my eyes, and scoffing, he disgusts me. 

He pulled away from her, "Leave" he demanded, and she did exactly what he told her, not one complaint came out of her wet mouth. 

The girl grabbed her books and went upstairs to the girl's dormitory, I suppose. 

Draco got up off of the couch and walked towards me vexingly, I slowly backed up, hitting the wall behind me, my heart started rapidly beating as he got closer to me. 

"You have to start watching that petty little mouth of yours" he was now practically inches away from me, his body was pressing against mine, and his hands pinned my arms to the wall, I felt myself get wetter at his touch, his hands pressing against mine, and the rings on his fingers stinging my sensitive warm skin. 

"And you better listen, do as I say, or there'll be consequences, Elaine" 

His knee brushed in between my cold thighs, I felt another rush of arousal fill the fabric of my panties, "Draco" I breathed, trying to catch my breath. 

"You're so soaked for me" he whispered hoarsely into my ears, making it harder for me to resist the urge of giving in. He's hardly even touched me, and I'm already aroused. 

His hands unpinned my arms from the wall and they slowly slid down my thighs, sending shivers up my spine. His hands then steadily caressed my thighs as he went even higher up my skirt, his cold hands reached for my panties, tugging at them, with no effort. 

"I didn't know I made you this wet?" he smirked, as he caressed my sensitive heat from on top of the, now soaking wet, fabric beneath me. I let out a soft moan, his touch was too irresistible, and he knew I was sensitive, he knew exactly how to get to me.

I moved my hips back trying to pull away, but it only made him tease more. 

"You're so impatient, Elaine" he sighed.

He pulled his hands out of my skirt, as I quickly adjusted my posture, and tried to get a grip.

"If you ever talk back again, it'll be painful, Elaine" he snarled, turning around and making his way up the common room's stairs. 

I stood there in confusion and mostly shock. How could I be this stupid? How could I be so weak, I couldn't even speak a word without stuttering, this isn't normal. I shouldn't be feeling this way towards him, it's not okay. Anyone but towards him, I just don't understand. 

I quickly fixed my clothes, and walked upstairs to my room, Dumbledore had given me my own room since I was a house transfer. 

I unlocked the room hesitantly with the key I had been carrying in my pocket ever since lunch today. I walked in, as I admired the fairly large room before me, I locked the door behind me to ensure that it was safe for me to change, without being walked in on, by someone.

I unpacked my bags, which were sent upstairs to my room by, someone at the very beginning of the day. I undressed and got into the shower, I took a cold pleasing shower. 

I got out, wrapping a towel around me, I walked back into the room, dressing in the pajamas I had packed myself. I exhaustingly got into bed, falling into a deep sleep, in absolutely no time.


	6. two

I woke up to the sound of chatter, just outside my dorm room, it was about nine in the morning, and it seemed as though they were getting ready for classes, I specifically remember I have potions to start the day off, not a precisely, marvelous start, but it'll get by. 

I got up out of the bed, and pranced towards the bathroom, I stripped myself of my clothes, and got into the shower, turning the faucet over to the cold side. 

I was through with showering, and dried myself, leaving the bathroom.

I wore a back skirt, with a white button-up shirt tucked inside, and of course the Slytherin tie and robe on top of all of that.

___

I left the common room, and made my way towards the potions classroom, as I was walking into the classroom I caught a glimpse of Draco, Blaise, and Pansy, of course. I tried avoiding them by taking a seat at the very back of the classroom, Professor Snape wasn't here yet, I set my things down beside me on the rough wooden floor. I heard the door open as more and more students walked into class. 

We had classes with Hufflepuff this morning so I saw Cedric walk in as well, he was known as the "The Ladies Man" yes, he is exceptionally attractive, but I don't see him as the 'boyfriend material' type. 

Draco's head turned towards me, I quickly turned my head away, avoiding embarrassment, yesterday's turn of events was not what I was looking forward to, and I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for the way he made me feel, best left forgotten. I caught him smirking at my response to his sudden glance, he then turned back to face Pansy, and the chatter continued.

Professor Snape walked into class, moody, as usual. "Open your books to page 256, and pair up. I am going to be pairing each one of you delinquents up" he concluded, as multiple groans of complaint were heard around the room. 

I don't mind getting paired up with anyone, just, not Draco. He set his books down on his desk, he continued by pairing the students, it was mostly boy and girl, never boy and boy, or girl and girl. After he had paired up almost everyone, it was just me, Malfoy, and a couple of other Hufflepuffs, that were left out. 

"And Mr. Malfoy, you're paired with Ms. Bullstrode" 

I let out a long sigh of relief as I waited for my name to get called on.

"Actually, go with Ms. Maxwell" he finished. 

Well, fucking shit. 

I watched as a shit-eating grin grew onto Draco's face, he was going to find pleasure in this and I know I wasn't.

He picked his books up off the desk that he was going to be placed in, but no, Snape just has to ruin this for me, the fact that I'm in Slytherin is enough. Besides, I can hardly stand Draco, let alone get paired with him, "Your partners, are your partners for the rest of the school year" he added. Well, that just about concludes it, paired with Draco for every single potions class till this year ends.

I held my head down, avoiding him obviously, he put his things down and sat beside me, I let out a quick sigh of disbelief and annoyance, "Don't act so disappointed, Maxwell" he whispered into my ears, sending discomforting shivers down my spine. "What's that even supposed to mean" I turned my head towards him, meeting his silver-blue eyes. "You know perfectly, what I mean" he finished, I felt his cold hand reach for my thigh, I let out an unnoticed gasp, as soon as his hands gripped my thighs, his cold rings pressing into my soft and sensitive skin, stinging it painfully. 

"Draco what are you doing" I questioned firmly, but in a lower voice than usual, I don't want to draw any attention towards the two of us. 

He didn't pause, not for a second, he continued, his hands slithering further up my skirt, forming goosebumps all over my skin. My body wasn't used to his touch, it was something I never experienced before, well, not in this way, anyways. 

I tried pushing his arms off of me, but he had a tight and unmatched grip. "Draco please, not here" I pleaded quietly. 

"Shut the fuck up, Maxwell" he demanded and I did exactly as he said, I couldn't stand up to him, not in this position.

His hands slid even further up and reached the very top of my lingerie, he continuously, tugged at it teasingly. I became eager towards his touch, part of me wanted him to go further, but another knew it wasn't right. 

Slowly, his hands went in between my thighs, his fingers teased the outside of my heat, as I felt a rush of arousal suddenly come over me. I held in a moan of pleasure, that was fighting to leave. 

I gripped the edge of the table aggressively, trying to maintain myself. 

"Draco please" I breathed lowly, I tried to stop him once more, but I couldn't get myself to do so.

He continued to circulate above my panties, with his fingers, as I bit my lip painfully to suppress any outbursts of noise, Draco seemed to be enjoying this none like the other, he had this smirk on his face.

Suddenly, his fingers lifted my panties, and with no warning, he thrusts one finger inside me. Resulting in a soft whimper, that I thought went unheard, but I was mistaken. 

"Is something wrong, Ms. Maxwell?" Professor Snape noted loudly. Everyone's attention shifted towards both Draco and me, 

"No sir" I quickly answered, my head held low, to avoid any judgmental stares. 

"Then keep your, absurd noises to yourself" he concluded, coldly. 

I bit my now, swollen lip aggressively, as Draco continued to thrust his finger in and out of me, he added another finger, as I felt myself nearing my climax. 

He thrusted voluptuously, as he went deeper, making it difficult for me to contain myself. "Draco I'm going to-" I breathed out, in a low voice. 

As soon as I spoke, he paused, leaving me a bit disappointed, yet relieved, I cant just- not here in class. 

He pulled out, his fingers now covered in my content, he sucked both his fingers and sent me a mischievous smirk, he then opened his book and didn't say a word about any of this, whatsoever. 

I opened my book as well, as I fidgeted uncomfortably in my seat. 

___

The lesson finally came to a halt, and I was quick to leave. I picked up my things from beside me and hurried outside, I made my way towards the Slytherin Common Room. 

I got to the big painting and whispered the password, as I walked in I thought I saw Draco reading a book, I was so confident that it wasn't true, so I kept walking. 

"Not even gonna say hi?" a voice pointed out, "No, I don't suppose I will" I scoffed. 

"I didn't think you'd be the type to read" I retaliated, as I stopped to look at him. 

"Shut it, Maxwell" he ordered coldly, shutting the book with his finger still in between the pages. 

"Fine, no need to be so defensive" I argued, as I continued walking towards the stairs that lead towards the dormitories, he reopened the book and continued reading.

I paused once more, "You know I hate you, right?" I jeered, as I waited for some insult to leave his 'friendly' mouth. 

"Is that so?" he retorted, shutting the book, and sending me a mischievous glare, "Is that why you almost came for me, twice?" he countered, as a smirk grew onto his face. 

I ignored his claim and continued walking upstairs, towards my room. I unlocked the door to my room and walked in, locking it behind me. 

I let out a groan of frustration, as I plopped myself onto my bed, as I started to think about Draco, the way he made me feel, the way his touch was so enthralling, I could completely melt into his arms, and the way he pleasured me effortlessly. It was all so confusing, I felt my undergarments get wet, just by the thought of his fingers thrusting into me, aggressively, yet passionately.

"Get a grip" I groaned frustratingly, while I carried myself off of the bed, forcing myself into the shower. 

As I was showering, I felt myself get heavier, and all of a sudden, my head started painfully aching. It felt as if something's been trying to force itself in. I leaned onto the wall for extra support, the cold water running down my back, and onto the porcelain floor of the shower. 

It was more pain than I could endure, I quickly got out of the shower, wrapping a dry towel around me. 

I reached for the bag that was just under my bed, pulling out a fairly small box, that has multiple pills inside, I opened the box, reaching for one of those pills, and quickly shoved it down my throat. 

I sat down, as I waited for the pill to take action. I've been on this sort of medication, for years now, I was told that if I'd ever missed a day then, my chances at surviving are less likely, I never really fell for that, since it just doesn't make any sense, but I followed on with the medication anyway. 

The pill started to work, and the headache softened, it wasn't fully gone but it was less painful now, than it was before. 

I let out a sigh, before picking out a nightdress to put on. I pulled out a black tee-shirt and shorts. I put them on and decided to take a long nap before we had lunch. 

___

"She'll never be safe this way"

"But at least people will keep a safe eye on her, he'll never come for her, not if there's wizards and witches around, he's not that much of a moron" 

The bickering continued, as it slowly faded away. The room being pitch black, i couldn't see anything at all, i could only hear the voices of people arguing, and fighting over something, or someone. 

There were only a few sentences and words i could vaguely recall; 'she'll be safe' , 'he won't take her' , and 'what if we died' 

The rest was muffled, and hardly audible. I felt my breath start to grow ragged, and my chest  
heaving. All i could see was a single flash of green in the distance, and then it vanished, and i was left with pitch black, all over again, and then a scream. A sudden scream, the person screaming was calling out a name, but i wasn't sure. 

I hastily sprouted out of bed, my heart rapidly beating, and my chest heaving. I felt as if i had been chased by someone, my breath was short and ragged. I turned my head to the left, to check the time, and by the time it was already twelve in the afternoon, meaning i had missed the first two lessons, and breakfast. 

I quickly got dressed and left for Defense Against The Dark Arts, with professor Lupin. Today, i believe, we are practicing with Boggarts. Can't exactly say i'm excited, since i have no clue what i fear most, therefore, i don't know what'll take the shape of the Boggart.

I walked into the empty classroom, in hopes of having lessons with Gryffindor, since i wasn't entirely sure who we'd have lessons with today. Professor Lupin had just got to the classroom it seemed, "Good morning Professor" i greeted nicely. 

"Good morning, Ms. Maxwell" he sent me a friendly grin then got back to arranging his stuff onto the desk. 

I turn my head towards the door where i heard the chatter of many students at once. Everyone had already gotten here, and were setting their things down beside the door, we have classes with Ravenclaw and not Gryffindor today, at least it isn't Hufflepuff, they don't like me much. 

I saw Draco walk in, with the company of Blaise, and Pansy, and someone else, i didn't recognize, at all. I suppose he's new, but i'm not sure really. After-all, i've never been in Slytherin before, so i'm sure there's many people who i haven't met so far.

"Alright alright, settle down everyone. Please turn to face me, and pay attention to what i say" Professor Lupin demanded. 

Everyone dropped their conversations, and turned to face Professor Lupin, who began to explain all there is to know about Boggarts.

Professor Lupin's voice faded, as my thoughts started to center towards Draco, lately, i haven't been able to think about anything other than him. It's like my whole world has been revolving around him, and i hate the feeling. 

I shouldn't be feeling that way towards him, i mean, after all he has done to me? All the tormenting, all the bullying? It just doesn't sit right with me. Things have changed, a lot, and i'm not sure if it's for the better or worse. 

On top of all that, my medication just doesn't seem to work as well as it did before. I'm not quite sure i even remember why i take these pills in the first place. 

"Ms. Maxwell" Professor Lupin interrupted, my head hastily snapped towards him, "Yes professor?" i puzzled, not recalling whether he had asked me a question or not. 

"Would you like to come up here first?" he asked as i slowly nodded, my heart rapidly beating, and my hands trembling, i walked towards the locked Grandfather Clock, as the boggart inside rumbled impatiently and aggressively. 

"Now, i'm sure you know the spell right, just think of something that would make the boggart less scary, and then say the spell" he gave me a pat on the shoulder then pointed his lock at the door. 

My heart felt like it was beating out of my chest, everyone watched as i approached the Grandfather Clock that the Boggart had been trapped in. 

Professor Lupin mumbled a spell, and the door came open in less than a second, i shut my eyes in order to avoid whatever it was that came out. When i started hearing murmurs and gasps of surprise, i opened my terrified eyes, only to see, nothing but my own reflection. I stood there awestruck at the shape that the Boggart had taken, i would've never expected the Boggart, to just take the shape of me. 

Is that what i feared most?

Myself?

Professor Lupin stood in front of me and mumbled a spell, the Boggart shot back into the clock as everyone started whispering and gossiping about what just happened. 

"Ms. Maxwell, you may leave" he insisted, his voice coming out just as confused as i was. 

I quickly grabbed my things and left the classroom, avoiding everyone else's eye. I got to the hallway just outside the room, and rested myself against the wall. 

I heard approaching footsteps, i turned my head to see who it was, and of course it was none other than Draco. 

"Please leave me alone right now, i'm not in the mood for your games Draco" i pleaded as he got even closer. 

He was now standing his body against the wall, just beside me. "I wasn't here to play any games" he scoffed, "What was that all about?" he questioned curiously. 

"I don't know" i clarified, looking down at my shoes in order to avoid meeting his eyes, somehow, "How is that even possible, for a Boggart to reflect as the person-" i sighed, running a hand through my hair, in exhaustion, "It doesn't make any sense" i concluded, resting my head back into the wall. 

Draco's head turned to face me, his eyes roamed my body, desperately. I turned to face him and his eyes met mine, his mysterious, silver-blue eyes, met my dark and brown ones. 

His eyes slowly shifted towards my lips, and i was put in a trance in no time, i quickly broke the tension by clearing my dehydrated throat, "Well uh, i have to go now. I'll see you around" 

With that said, i quickly turned the other way and left, i got to the common room and walked upstairs towards my room. I unlocked the door, walked in, and changed into my pajamas, i plopped myself onto the bed, sliding underneath the bed sheets, and i just laid down with my thoughts. 

What is going on, why is everyone acting strange lately, is nothing and no one normal anymore?


	7. three

I rose from my bed, to prepare for lessons today. I let out a soft moan as I made my way towards the bathroom, I took a quick shower and got dressed, as I was walking towards the door, I noticed I had forgotten my wand, so I quickly turned back to grab it. 

I walked back to the door, unlocking it, as I walked through, I heard a click, I looked above me only to see a bucket full of water dropping straight onto my head, I let out a loud gasp, as my warm skin absorbed the cold water, my heart rapidly beating. I look down at my shirt to see my exposed chest, the shirt had completely absorbed the water, exposing both my bra and my chest. 

I let out a loud groan as I crossed both my arms above my chest, eager to cover up my exposed skin. I wasn't in the mood to change so I pulled out my wand in an attempt to use a spell to dry my shirt, didn't work. I quickly went downstairs to the common room, hoping to meet Hermoine, my arms still crossed, as I received multiple glares from multiple students.

I was hurriedly walking avoiding everyone's eye, by keeping my head held down. As I was walking, I felt myself bump into a tall and hard figure, I dropped my arms leaving my chest exposed once more. I looked up only to see Draco standing with Blaise and that one student from the other day. 

His eyes glared at me, then back at my exposed chest, he let out an angry, and sarcastic chuckle, "Don't you think you should be wearing something, less...Inviting?" he scoffed, rolling his eyes and looking back at my chest. 

I noticed Blaise was also eyeing my chest, but that other student wasn't. "Firstly, that's none of your business. And secondly, it's not like I chose to leave the room with exposed boobs, Malfoy" I snapped back, not even bothering to cover up anymore. 

"It's fine, Malfoy" Blaise avowed, "I'm enjoying the view" He looked back at me flirtatiously, with a cheesy smirk on his face. 

"Shut it, Zabini" Draco warned angrily, not focusing his attention elsewhere, "You, with me" he demanded, grabbing my arm and dragging me, wherever he was going. 

"Draco, what are you doing, let me go" I protested, as I continued to walk with him, seeing as I didn't have much of a choice. 

He took me to his dorm room and slammed the door behind him in anger. He reached for his bag and pulled out a black hoodie, "Wear this" he insisted, tossing me the soft hoodie. 

"Why-" I retorted, but I was interrupted by his angry outburst, "Just put it on" he scoffed, turning around. 

I unbuttoned my shirt, and took it off, wearing the hoodie Draco had insisted I put on. "I'm done" I hesitated, and he turned around. 

He opened the door and walked out, leaving it open, I took one more glance at the room before I walked out, adjusting my hair, and clothes. 

My thoughts hovered, as I reluctantly thought the same thing over, and over. Why would he help me? And most certainly, why would he be so, provoked, if Blaise, 'complimented' my chest. 

___

I finished the first couple of lessons and was headed to the Great Hall now. I made my way towards the Gryffindor table first, "Hey guys" I greeted, grinning widely, "How are you El?" Hermoine asked, shuffling a bit to the side, so I could sit beside her. "I'm great, how's everyone?"  
"We're doing great, although Snape's a pain in the a-"   
"Fred shut up!" Hermoine exclaimed as Snape walked aside the Gryffindor tables.   
"What are you wearing?" puzzled Ron, looking at the borrowed hoodie I had on.

I couldn't bring myself to tell them this doesn't belong to me and actually belongs to Draco. First of all, they would ask too many questions.   
Second of all, it literally belongs to Draco, they all hate each other, and I'm not sure where I stand. 

"Oh, this old thing? Doesn't matter." I replied, grabbing a plate and scooping some mashed potatoes onto it, "Anyways, uh, how's quidditch?" I asked, attempting to change the offputting topic.

"Quidditch is perfectly fine, I suppose" answered George, "Oliver is no longer at school which is a bit disappointing, but he said he'll be visiting us from time to time" 

"Also, today are the Slytherin quidditch tryouts and I'm planning on..well, trying out. To get on Draco's nerves really, I'm going for a seeker as well, besides he'll be really pissed off when the first girl on the team is me" I announced sarcastically. 

"You better get that position, although, going against you is something I'm looking forward to Elaine" Fred smirked flirtatiously, while I rolled my eyes and nudged him in the shoulder playfully. 

"Harry's the new quidditch captain" Fred announced, and Harry glared at him in an 'I'm going to kill you' manner. 

"Congratulations Harry!" I exclaimed, patting him on the shoulder.   
"Thanks, El" he thanked, scratching the back of his neck shyly.   
"He doesn't want anyone to know since he's not sure whether to take the position or to give it away" Ron added, grabbing a piece of chicken off his plate and biting into it. "He thinks it's too much for him to handle, especially when, there's a chance of... You-Know-Who, coming back" 

"Fear of the name," I turned to look at Hermoine "increases the fear of the person." 

"We will have to face him someday, there's no escaping that...But, what we can do now, is just enjoy our life's privileges until the time comes, until we have no choice but to face him, face---" I took a deep breath, "---Face Voldemort" I let out a soft sigh. 

People would not be happy with me throwing the name around like that, but Hermoine is right. Fear of the name, does increase the fear of the person, and we can't continue to hide anymore, we've faced him multiple times before, we can do it once more. In year four, we almost lost Cedric, If it weren't for Harry, Cedric would've dropped dead, and it's no longer a problem to hide from, we can face Voldemort, and so we will. We will not rush into it, but we will not continue to hide from it either, I'm done hiding. 

"Elaine, it- we're just not ready yet-"   
"But running and hiding is never an option Fred, do you think that by hiding, Voldemort will just- Leave us alone? Voldemort is not smarter than us, but he is no moron either, we just have to be prepared at all times, but we also have to live." I argued, their faces turned to look behind me and, Snape was there. 

"Do not go around, saying the name like it is nothing" he snarled, his jaw clenched.  
"Oh but I will, Professor" I snapped, grabbing my stuff and walking towards the Slytherin table instead. 

I got to the table and sat down, I lost my appetite, I've always lost my appetite when I'm at that, table. A couple of minutes past and I'm just observing everyone, watching people talk, argue, flirt, yell, I could hardly make out anything, with all the overlapping, but it's weird because I could always make-out how they're feeling, maybe it's just the facial expressions but it just feels unnatural. 

I had been too lost in my thoughts to even pay attention to the fact that Draco was now towering over me, this time he was alone, I'm not sure where his puppets are today, and I couldn't care. 

"Come to brag about how you effortlessly fingered me in class?" I questioned, not bothering to look up at him, my head resting on my hand lazily, and my other hand fidgeting the food around with a spoon. 

He sat down right in front of me, "No, but fair point" he smirked devilishly, "Actually, I have come to talk to you about quidditch today" he continued.

"Why would you even want me—" I asked hesitantly, then I realized what I had said after the confused look he shot me, "I-I- I mean on the team" I stuttered helplessly, I looked back down at my untouched plate. 

"I thought you were the one who wanted to be on the team?" he declared, scoffing right after. "Why are you even talking to me? It'll mess up your reputation, 'talking to a mud-blood' just forget it, I need to go" I got up and left, feeling somewhat guilty for being so rude to him, even though he seemed to deserve it.

My head was aching badly, and my stomach was rumbling angrily, I was starving, but I had no appetite, my mood had automatically gone from "fine" to "ill-tempered" I'm not sure what came over me, honestly, the sudden mood swings, and why he was even talking to me, he hates me. I mean, I might never know my blood purity, so I might as well consider myself muggle-born. 

I went back to the common room and decided to get some sleep, I took one of the assigned pills, but they don't seem to help anymore, I changed into my nightwear and went to sleep, I couldn't get much sleep, my head was aching, worse than ever now, and I was worried I wouldn't be able to try out for quidditch. 

___

The sun came up by dawn, and I turned to look at the alarm on my bedside, it was half-past six, I had woken up way earlier than usual, probably my inability to sleep for longer than two hours is starting to surface. 

I sat up, and dangled my legs from the bed's edge, and paused for a moment. Yesterday's events crowded my mind, I was unexceptionally rude to Draco, even though he does deserve it, he wasn't being rude to me back then, and I might just owe him an apology. 

I let out a long sigh and headed towards the bathroom, I stripped and got into the shower. The pleasurable feeling of the cold water running down my warm skin, sending shivers down my spine, I placed my hand over my mouth and let out a rough, raspy, and painful cough, I looked back at my hand, to find droplets of blood, the blood was quickly washed off by the water. 

I turned off the faucet and stepped out of the shower, I stood in front of the mirror as I watched my reflection in irritation, my head was starting to ache again, I thought, maybe I should visit Madam Pomfrey, at the hospital wing, but there's no way she'd let me try out for quidditch.

I wore my quidditch uniform and went out to practice. I grabbed my broomstick and made my way down the common room stairs, "Can't sleep?" I asked, watching him adjust himself on the couch, "What's it to you, Maxwell" he sneered, I suppose he hasn't got past the way I acted towards him yesterday. 

"Listen, I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday I just wasn't—" I was interrupted before I could even finish my sentence, "—-Save it. I don't want to hear your stupid, excuses" he growled, picking up his book once more, "Fine then, don't" I scoffed, almost leaving the common room before I paused to say one more thing, "It's not my fault you're the one with the anger issues" and with that said, I walked out of the common room, slamming the door behind me agitatedly. 

He never listens, he just never listens, and it's frustrating because when trying to talk to someone who doesn't listen, you're practically talking to yourself. You see, I try, and I try, to make things right, but it just never works, not with him, no. Perhaps, it's just...better this way. 

I made my way towards the quidditch field, I got to the very middle of the field and the box that had the set of quidditch balls was right there, in the middle, seems as someone was already here. 

I grabbed the bat from beside the box, and opened the box, the bludgers were struggling to escape the firm grip of the straps wrapped tight around them, keeping them from possibly taking someone's head off. 

I know I wasn't going for a beater, but just in case I didn't make seeker, I had something else to go for. I pushed the bludger down firmly, as I unstrapped it from the box. The bludger came flying out of its firm grip, I quickly adjusted my position, and held the bat in the suitable position as I watched it turn back towards me, a sudden rush of adrenaline filled me, as I had just been shocked, or electrocuted, and I quickly batted the bludger away, I watched as it flew further than ever, it felt almost impossible for someone to even hit a bludger that hard. 

I watched as it came back towards me, I adjusted my position once more and hit the bludger again, this time, it flew above the seats where the audience would usually sit. 

"You'd make a fair beater" a familiar voice interrupted, as I jumped in sudden shock. I noticed the bludger was coming back towards me, really fast, I quickly jumped out of the way as the bludger hit the ground, digging deep into the grass, I hastily grabbed the bludger, placing it back into the box, and strapping it tightly, shutting the box after. 

"You could've fucking killed me, you moron" I snapped, turning around, only to see Fred. "Fred, what are you- What on earth are you doing here?" I puzzled, wiping the sweat off of my forehead. 

"We wanted to come see you at tryouts today, and it's not that early, it's only 8 am you know?" he announced, "What, but that's impossible it was just six. And what do you mean by—-" I was interrupted by a sudden outburst, it was George and Ron, arguing about something probably stupid. "—We" I let out a loud sigh, followed by an eye roll. 

"Are you not happy to see us?" Ron asked, now standing beside Fred. 

"No— No, it's not like that, I just hadn't been expecting, uh company." I lied impulsively. 

I had been expecting company actually, but not the Weasley's, yet a very different, havoc-reeking, individual, who to my surprise had just arrived at the quidditch field, walking with a couple of other Slytherins, who I reckon are also trying out for the team. No girls, as usual.

"Great" I mumbled sarcastically, looking their way, then looking back at Fred, "They're here, meet me after tryouts, I need to talk to you" Fred insisted, and then walked away followed by George, Ron, and Harry. "Good luck El!" Hermoine spoke, patting me on the shoulder. 

They all left, walking towards the seats at the very top of the stands, my attention shifted from them to Draco, and the others. Maybe, I shouldn't try out for quidditch this year, I'm not sure what I want anymore. 

They all parted, each of them preparing themselves for the game, while Draco prepared the equipment. He pulled a quidditch shirt out of a small bag he had been carrying on his shoulder, as soon as he got hold of the shirt, he took off the one he was currently wearing, exposing his muscular body, the way his arms stretched, his back muscles pulled, his abs, everything about this boy was—No, nothing about him is perfect, this is not happening. 

"You enjoying the view?" a voice interrupted.   
I quickly snapped out of the trance I had been put in, and my head shifted from his body to his face, when I realized I had been staring for almost the whole time. 

"I—No, what—shut up" I stuttered helplessly, embarrassed and confused. Why does he have such an effect on me? 

"Alright then, suit yourself" He sighed, sending me a slight smirk before putting his other shirt back on. I turned around, rolling my eyes, at how confident, and cocky he was. Sometimes, I wish I were able to have this much confidence, it would do me some good. 

"Alright everyone, gather up" Draco called out, his eyes fixed on me. I walked towards him, as did everyone else. 

"As you all should know, tryouts are today, in fact right now, so listen to me carefully and don't zone out" he spoke coldly, almost with no emotion, but he was enjoying how much I hated this. 

"Beaters, stand over there. Chasers, stand over there. Keepers, right over there, and finally, Seekers, stand beside me" He declared. 

His eyes met mine, once he mentioned seekers, the place went quiet for a couple of seconds. I gathered up every single bit of courage I had left and made my way towards him, I stood beside him as the rest looked at me in a disbelieving manner, I scoffed at their dumbfounded reactions and tied my hair up. 

"Nervous?" he asked, side-eyeing me, while the rest continued to gossip about how I'm totally not going to make seeker. I won't deny it, it's discouraging, but let them be, I suppose.

"Oh yeah, so nervous" I jested, turning my head to look at him, "I'll knock you off your broom, believe me" 

"Oh yeah?" he smirked mischievously, "Which one?" 

"You're disgusting" I cringed, covering up an honest chuckle, with a disgusted remark. 

"Alright! Everyone get on their brooms and take their positions!" he called out, everyone started mounting their brooms and they all started taking their positions. 

"Good luck" he smirked mischievously, "Well I won't need it, but thank you" I rolled my eyes, mounting my broom and taking off, assuring I keep my eye out for the snitch, pretty sure I just challenged Draco.

I watched as Draco unlocked the box that held the bludgers, quaffle, and snitch. He let the bludgers go, and then the snitch after, he threw the quaffle high enough to reach the very middle of the field, and everyone started diving towards it, the beaters started dodging and batting at the quaffles, while I kept a close eye out of the snitch. 

Draco mounted his broom, and flew high enough to meet my elevation, I felt a sudden headache, it was just for a moment though. I winced and shut my eyes in pain holding my head, Draco looked at me from afar, his expression fell into a more worrisome one, but he turned around and continued scouting, looking for the obnoxiously small snitch. 

I ignored the ache as soon as I caught a glimpse of a golden particle hovering around, I looked at Draco, making sure he wasn't watching, and then gripped the broomstick with both my hands and dove after the snitch. 

I made sure to keep a tight grip, to avoid the embarrassing position I'd be put in if I fell off a broomstick so helplessly, I'd honestly rather die than suffer that reputation, I mean no offense to Harry of course, but no. 

I was getting closer to the snitch when I suddenly felt this gush of wind hit my face, and a blonde individual speed past me, racing towards the snitch. My brows furrowed as a surprised expression made its way onto my face, I raced after him, trying to ensure he doesn't get the snitch before I do.

He reached for the snitch as he was getting closer, once he threw his arm at it, it dodges his swing, quickly flying towards me, I balanced myself onto my broom when the headache suddenly came back, but this time it's stronger than usual. My hopeless attempts at ignoring the pain were, well—hopeless,— I managed to push the aches aside and just focus on the snitch for the time being, as it was approaching me quicker by the second, I let go of my broom, the two of my hands now balanced equally beside me, as I leaped forward to catch up to the snitch. 

Draco was at the other side of the quidditch field watching me, before he decided to race towards me, which made me even more nervous than I am, I did what you could say was—"Took the Leap of Faith"— and dove right after the snitch, I caught the snitch but my head started aching harder than ever, I was also now falling almost 40 feet to the ground. 

I felt the strong, cold breeze hit my back as I fell straight to my death, I felt myself slowly lose consciousness from the air pressure. 

Then I suddenly felt a hand grip my arm tightly and pull me up, right then, was when I fainted.


	8. four

I woke up in a certainty unfamiliar room. I could hardly recall yesterday's events, I remember, losing my balance and the feeling of really cold air against my back, but then, nothing. 

I opened my eyes and caught a glimpse of an oversized shirt, tie, and robe. Hanged on these holders in the corner behind the door, My ears were ringing, and therefore, I could hardly hear anything other than the continuous and obnoxious ringing in both my ears. 

My eyes fluttered open as the ringing slowly faded, and I heard the sound of running water, my consciousness still not fully awake, I observed and examined the room that I had apparently fallen asleep in. The environment, scent, vibe, it felt familiar, but I had no clue whose room it is. 

Until I realized that this was not just any room, this was a prefect's room, and there were only two prefects in Slytherin, or so I heard. A sudden lock click seized my attention and my head snapped towards the door. 

A tall figure stepped out of the door, with a towel wrapped around his waist, my eyes roamed his body helplessly, as I admired the—Once in a Life Time— view. His wet hair leaving droplets of water onto his bare, and muscular torso. He ran his hands through his hair, the water droplets now falling to the ground. 

"You alright?" he questioned, raising his brows and looking at me in a clueless manner. This boy knew exactly what he was doing. 

"I- what the fuck am I doing here?" I snapped, my eyes now looking up at his face. 

"Do you not remember anything that happened yesterday?" he scoffed, his eyes flew to my chest. I raised the covers to hide my visible bra--It was black, and I was in an oversized white shirt.

"Let me fill you in on yesterday's events then," he concluded, "You kept wincing for some odd reason like you had some sort of headache, you were stubborn, and repeatedly ignored those headaches, until you grabbed the snitch, and fell" he jabbered, walking over to his closet and pulling out multiple things. 

"Yes, I fell, alright. Still, how did I end up in your bed?" I puzzled, removing the covers off of me, preparing to get up. "What the fuck?!" I covered myself quickly once more, after realizing that I'm not wearing anything but my underwear below this shirt. 

"That was your doing, Elaine" he scowled, rolling his eyes back at me coldly, "You got to the room, stripped, and got onto the bed like it was yours"

"What do you mean got onto the bed—" I frowned, before the sound of his angered tone overlapped mine. "—Are you not fucking listening to me?" he snapped, earning himself a slight flinch. He let out a long sigh before tossing me a Slytherin sweatshirt and a pair of grey sweatpants. "Just put these on and go back to your room so I can get dressed" he demanded. 

"I can't wear these, everyone practically knows they're yours" I argued, knowing he probably wouldn't even care. 

"It's either that, or you're leaving the room with nothing on" he chastised rudely, leaving me no choice but to wear his possessions. 

"Fine" I muttered aside. 

I removed the covers from on top of me, exposing my lower body, before grabbing the pants and putting them on awkwardly. 

I wasn't paying attention to him, since that would make it even more awkward than it already is. I took my shirt off, now exposing my upper body.

Draco's head turned back to me, he still had the towel wrapped around his waist loosely. I watched as his eyes roamed my body lustfully, I grabbed his sweatshirt from beside me and put it on. 

It was clearly way too big on me, seeing as he was so much taller than me. His pants hung loosely around my exceptionally small waist, and so I had to keep a supporting hand to pull them up.

He cleared his throat awkwardly, and kept jittering around with his towel, "Alright now get out, I'd like to get dressed" he grumbled rudely, as I got up off the bed and unlocked the door to leave. 

As soon as I walked out, I heard the door lock behind me, and the sound of the shower water running once more. One very odd, and specific thought hit me, but I quickly shoved it off and continued downstairs to the common room.

"What the fuck were you, doing in there?" A sudden arm pulled me aside and pushed me against the wall, and of course, a very jealous 'Pansy' was throwing herself at me in anger.

"Get your filthy hands off of me" I pushed her arms off, as she fumbled back. "And it was your boyfriend who kidnapped me." 

"You know Elaine, you're a real nasty slut." She pushed me against the hard wall behind me once more, her face now inches away from mine. 

I felt my chest start to heave, and this sudden rush of anger and aggression filled me, I know it's brutal, but all I wanted to do was hurt her. 

Without thinking it, I pushed Pansy off of me, she fell onto the ground with a loud crack, and a painful cry after. She grabbed her arm in agony, and started screaming for help, my back was still against the wall. 

I had just broke her arm, I felt regretful, guilty, and ashamed. Students came running into the common room after hearing the disturbing and painful cries. No one deserved this, not even Pansy, her arm— How is that even possible, I simply pushed her off of me, and she—She just fell and broke her arm, it snapped like nothing but a weak piece of wood.

"Pansy— I- I'm so—" I tried to apologize, but I felt this huge lump form up my throat. 

"Leave her alone! This is all your fault, you stupid fucking orphan" Astoria burst out loud.

Everyone's eyes were centered on me, I felt like a true, horrible person. I regained my balance and rushed back upstairs, eventually isolating myself.

I should've never come back here, I simply cause too much trouble, and I'm way better off at the orphanage. I sat on the bed anxiously, my hands were shaking, and my body felt oddly weak, it felt like I hadn't eaten in days, and my vision was a bit unclear now. 

I shut my eyes and quickly fell into a deep, and long slumber. I've been getting these unusual visions, dreams...Nightmares. 

It's always the same vision, over and over again. The bickering of an angry couple, then same the flash of green light, then a loud disorienting scream of a pained woman. The vision, felt like it kept replaying in my mind, as my subconscious, was somewhat, trying to communicate with me. Trying to tell me something, it kept on looping, until the sudden strong scent of peppermint filled my senses, putting a quick end to the visions. 

My body felt sore, like it hadn't possibly moved in more than a day, it was numb, and my muscles felt like something was pulling on them. My surroundings felt uncommon, yet familiar, I wasn't quite sure where I am. 

I repeatedly tried to open my eyes, but my eyelids felt weak. Suddenly, I felt a sharp and painful needle rip into one of my right arm's veins. 

I let out a cry, before fluttering my eyes open to see Madam Pomfrey, sticking a needle into my right arm. 

"Oh my goodness, you're awake. I'm so sorry dear, I had no idea you were going to be awake by dawn" She perplexed with a sudden gasp. 

The needle went deeper into my arm, as some chemical was released into my vein.  
"Why am I here?" I winced, biting my lips in pain, suppressing any loud noises. 

"Oh dear, you've been in a coma for four days" She paused, looking me in both my eyes. The woeful expression on her face, disoriented me. 

"But—Why would I be in a coma for four consecutive days?" I fretted, pushing myself up, trying to adjust myself, before she put a hand on my chest and pushed me down. "I'm afraid you can't leave yet, Ms. Maxwell, it's not—safe for you" she vacillated, with a nervous smile on her face. 

"But I've missed four whole days, I have to catch up with the rest of the cl—" She let out a long sigh, before her voice overlapped mine, "I'm sorry dear, Dumbledore's orders..." she concluded. It seemed as though she was keeping something from me, I wasn't sure what it was but I didn't push her any further, seeing as she clearly wanted to move on with a different topic. 

"Well, did anyone come to see me? Does anyone even know I've been in a practical coma four about four days?" I emphasized, while she was fidgeting around with all the medicine. 

"Yes, I believe there was this one boy, very tall very handsome, he came by to check on you almost every day." she recalled, "But he wouldn't stay long, he would just check-in, and leave" 

Tall and handsome, that could be anyone, maybe it was Fred and George, maybe—No, there's not a single possibility that, he, would come to see me. And besides, he's got no reason to. 

"Please let me leave, the least I could do is grab a new clothes, I've been in these for four days," I argued, trying to find a way to leave. 

"Fine, but you have to come back. It's simply a must" she agreed, placing a bandage over my bleeding wound. 

I slowly regained my balance, getting off the bed and walking towards the door, as soon as I left the hospital wing, I hastily made my way towards the Slytherin common room. 

As I was walking through the corridor, people were staring at me, probably wondering why I look so exhausted. 

I was nearing the Slytherin common room, as I was walking, head held down, I couldn't handle looking anyone in the eyes at the moment. Before I knew it, I felt myself bump into a tall, and hard figure, I lifted my head to see no one but the face of an 'angel'. 

His silver eyes widened, as soon as they met with mine, and he looked, tired, and exhausted. I tried walking past him, avoiding him. The hallway was sort of crowded and I didn't want to throw a tantrum, in the middle of a school hallway. 

"What are you—Come with me" He snarled, grabbing my arms tightly and dragging me towards the common room, as soon as we got into the common room, he led me upstairs to his room, Blaise was still inside, laying on the bed, doing nothing but staring at the blank ceiling. 

"Blaise get out. I need to have a word with this one" He demanded, his tone was, aggressive, with a hint of concern. 

Blaise quickly grabbed his things and walked out, Draco slammed the door right after Blaise walked out. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He questioned, running his hands through his hair in frustration. 

"What do I think I'm doing? —I'm simply fucking trying to live, is what I'm doing—, You can't just keep doing this—Just dragging me wherever you want every single time I do something you fucking disagree with. I don't fucking understand what you could possibly want from me?" I suddenly snapped, —I felt my pulse grow into my veins, my chest was now slightly heaving—earning myself an angered scoff.

"Listen here, Maxwell" He walked up to me, "You listen carefully, that pesky little mouth of yours will get you hurt" 

"Being in here is enough of a pain in the ass as it is, I'm done with your bullshit, Malfoy" I shoved his chest, but he didn't budge—He didn't even slightly move. 

"You are nothing to me, nothing? Do you understand that? Absolutely, nothing." 

"Is that so?" He questioned, his tone was now so much, calmer than it was a first, "Then tell me how you feel about this" 

In a split second, his hand was reaching for my throat, pushing me against the wall, and his lips were meeting mine, I felt myself melt into his ecstatic touch, he had so much power over me, he makes me feel a different type of pleasure.  
A toxic one. 

I gave in. His tongue entered my mouth, as I helplessly permitted him to go deeper into my mouth. His other hands reached for my waist, as his hands slithered up the sweatshirt, reaching for my breasts. I let out a slight wince in between the kiss, due to the cold stinging of both his rings, and hands. My hands reached for his hair from the back, slightly tugging at it. 

I felt a sudden rush of arousal wet my undergarments, while I slightly rubbed my thighs together in desperate friction. 

To my disappointment, he pulled away, wiping his wet lips with a mischievous smirk on his face. He knew he wasn't just 'nothing' to me. I don't know what he is to me.

"Still 'Absolutely Nothing' to you, Maxwell?" he questioned, raising his eyebrows. 

His hand slowly left my throat, leaving lasting marks of his stinging rings. 

I licked my lips, and hit them as my eyes flew to look at the ground, I felt more defeated than I ever have before. He knew exactly how to get to me, and he certainly can get to me. 

He's just irresistible, and he knew it.  
___

~Great Hall~ 

It was lunchtime and things were specifically awkward between me and Draco, or just awkward for me if not for him. 

It was the first time we've actually kissed, yes, he would randomly finger me in lessons, and I'm not saying I approve of it, but this kiss. It just felt different—I don't know anymore. 

I was sitting on my own, at the end of the table, as usual, before I saw Blaise walk up to me and sit down, right beside me.

"Hey, gorgeous" Blaise said wrapping his arms around my shoulders pulling me in closer. 

"Yeah, how about, no" I lifted his arms off of my shoulders and shuffled further away from him "Never, Blaise. No" I declared, resulting in his face falling from a smirk into a fake, sad pout. 

"Alright then" he deadpanned. 

"Tell me, Elaine, what the hell is going on between you and Draco?" he stressed. I let out a cough after almost choking on my drink, after his, comment. 

"Nothing, nothing is going on between us, ever" I put my drink down, and turned my head to face him, "You know I hate him, like, I genuinely hate him." I maintained, in a serious manner. 

"Whatever you say, Maxwell" He sassed, smirking at me, "Well, he's coming to sit over here, right now, with Pansy" he needled. 

"Fucks sake" I groaned, my head dropping to the table beneath me. 

Draco and Pansy, walked over to us, and sat down on the other side of the table. Draco's eyes were specifically focused on me, and he had this sly smirk plastered onto his face. His eyes met mine for a moment, or two, and my brows furrowed at his expression. He treated this like it was nothing. 

His arms hugged around Pansy's shoulder even tighter now, I scoffed turning back to look at Blaise. Chatter filled the room, and suddenly the high pitched ringing of a loud sort of microphone, grabbed everyone's attention. It was Dumbledore, I never liked him much, he doesn't seem to care about his students, not as much as he says he does anyways, and be sure hates Slytherins. 

"After the Christmas Break, two new students will be joining us here at Hogwarts; Michelle Delaune, and Louis Delaune. Please do your best to make them feel welcomed, as they are a very special Wizarding family," he announced loudly. 

People were gossiping, already starting theories about who these people could be. Gossip was, a certain big topic here at Hogwarts, and nothing gets past Moaning Myrtle. That's why, being someone who hides a lot of things doesn't work here at Hogwarts, people would go in-depth, and do whatever it takes to make your life absolutely miserable. Well, not everyone anyway.

"Michelle Delaune huh?" Blaise queried, "I'll definitely be talking to her" he joked. 

"Oh, shut up Blaise" I nudged him in the shoulder playfully. 

"We'll meet them after winter break anyway, not much wait, I just hope they're not one of those stuck up Pureblood families, we've got enough of these around here" As I was speaking, I was aiming these words at Draco mostly. I turned to look at him, as he scoffed at my honest and truthful comment.


	9. new characters

In the next chapters, I will be introducing two new characters!   
I can't wait to introduce them in the upcoming chapters, and they will be with us for a certainly LONG time, love you all <3 ~Sarah 

The Original Cast:

Tom Felton casted as Draco Malfoy 

Crystal Reed casted as Elaine Maxwell 

James and Oliver Phelps casted as  
The Weasley Twins (Fred and George) 

Rupert Grint casted as Ron Weasley 

Emma Watson casted as Hermoine Granger 

Daniel Radcliff casted as Harry Potter 

Louis Cordice casted as Blaise Zabini 

Scarlett Byrne casted as Pansy Parkinson 

New Characters:

Amanda Seyfried casted as Michelle Delaune

Cole Sprouse casted as Louis Delaune 

Here is some background information!! 

Michelle Delaune  
Part of one of the richest, and most famous families in the wizarding world. She is a transfer from a different wizarding school, and had to come to hogwarts due to her parents moving around. She doesn't get along well with her brother, seeing as they are very different and opposite people.   
Hogwarts House: Slytherin  
Age: Sixteen Years Old  
Year: Hogwarts Year Six

Louis Delaune   
He is Michelle's adopted step-brother, he has never met his real parents and has always lived with the Delaune's family. He is the complete opposite of Michelle, he isn't the nicest either, given the environment he's grown up in, but he isn't as stuck up as Michelle.   
Hogwarts House: Ravenclaw  
Age: Seventeen Years Old  
Year: Hogwarts Year Six   
He got held back from all of the moving around


	10. five

It was already Christmas break, and I don't usually leave, but I had to find somewhere to work over the break. Besides, it's not like I have anyone to stay with anyway. 

I had sent a letter to the orphanage, asking them to find me a - not so filled - household, somewhere near, or around here. I needed to have at least the smallest amount of money, I can't simply live off of Hogwarts food, and it's embarrassing. Every time I go out somewhere, or with someone, I feel...embarrassed. People would offer to pay for me, but that isn't what I want. 

So I thought I'd find myself somewhere to work, over the Christmas break, and maybe even during summer break if I don't feel like staying at the orphanage anymore, It's not like it's any different to me after-all.

After pondering for about, long enough. I got off the bed and strutted lazily towards the bathroom for a shower.

I finished showering, and stood in front of the wardrobe, trying to decide on what to wear. Since we had no school today, I pulled out a short mini skirt, and a black tank top. I then packed the clothes I was most likely to wear during those two weeks,  
grabbed my things, and left the room.

I made my way to the owl room, and looked for Archimedes; my screech owl. I found her sitting there with a letter attached to her talons. I walked up to her giving her a slight pat on the head, and removing the letter attached to her, I opened the letter, as it revealed a brown piece of parchment with a specific address written on it. 

I stuck the parchment into my back pocket, and left the owl room. 

I paced to the Great Hall, for one more meal before leaving for quite a long time. 

I ambled towards the Slytherin table, sitting at the very end of it, wishing for this Christmas to end faster than usual. Cleaning a random family's house isn't exactly what I was looking forward to this Christmas, but if it'll earn me enough money to get through the year, then I'm fine with that, I suppose. 

I haven't talked to Fred, George, Ron, Harry, nor Hermoine in a while. Haven't seen them at all, I do wish I were still with them in Gryffindor, it's like I've completely lost them, we never talk, never hang out, and— Oh no. I was supposed to meet Fred after quidditch tryouts that day, I completely forgot about that. 

The feeling of guilt washed over me, and I felt the sudden urge to see him, but he's probably long gone by now. All I could do, was hope he isn't mad at me, and understands that I—Well, completely fell off my broomstick.

I turned my head towards the door, and watched as Draco and Pansy walked in, her non-broken hand was tangled in his, while her other was wrapped in a cast. I watched as they both approached me, later then followed by Blaise, they made their way towards the empty seats right in front of me and sat. 

"Let me guess, another two weeks at that filthy orphanage of yours" Pansy jeered, but I managed to ignore her. 

"Must be sad, having no parents? Or mostly no money, how do you get money? Do you sit on the sidewalks and beg for people to hand you money, Elaine? Or do you steal money?" she snickered, watching my fists clench into a ball. 

"I'd rather kill myself, I wouldn't be caught dead in an orphanage like that, they must have you sleep in the basement, with the rats, might as well feed you them too" she provoked even more. 

My jaw clenched, and I felt that same rush of adrenaline hit me. I watched as Draco and Blaise sat silently, admiring my reaction. I kept my head held down, attempting to maintain any sudden outbursts. 

I couldn't maintain myself anymore, and I suddenly sprouted up, banging the table with both my fists and staring deep into Pansy's eyes. 

"Draco, shut your bitch up before I fucking knock her out." I snapped. Everyone's attention now shifted towards us, and before I knew it, Dumbledore was walking into the Great Hall. 

"Ms. Maxwell, my office please" he insisted, I removed both my fists off the table, and looked down at the damage done.

There were two dents in the table, right where I hit my fists, yet my fists were untouched, not a single scratch remained. Draco looked at me in a surprised yet emotionless manner, Blaise on the other hand, had his mouth parted and both his eyebrows raised. I kept eye contact with Draco as I send my way towards Dumbledore. 

Dumbledore tried to pat me on the shoulder, but I shoved his hands off, I never liked Dumbledore, so being in— I should stop thinking, he can read minds. 

I was now behind him, and I followed him to an empty hallway, with nothing but a statue of a gargoyle sitting still. As soon as we approached it, the sound of moving stones emitted the room, and the gargoyle moved, revealing a spiraled staircase. In all my years here, I've never been to Dumbledore's office, since I've always tried to avoid him. Something about him, just never sat right with me. 

He walked up the spiraled stairs and gestured for me to follow him, as soon as we got to the top, we walked into a huge room, filled with books, pens, papers, chairs, and a magnificent Phoenix. 

"Please, sit down" he suggested. As I sat down at the small office desk, and so did he. 

"I've noticed, that you have been dealing with anger, and or, aggression issues. Is that correct?"   
he questioned calmly. 

"What aggression? I do not have anger issues headmaster" I defended, standing up. 

"I have a job that I can't be late to. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to leave." I grabbed my handbag and walked out with no hesitation whatsoever.

Alright, I see where the aggression is coming from, but I seriously can't be late. 

I paced downstairs back to the Great Hall, and it was quite empty now, only the people who were staying at Hogwarts for Christmas were there, and there was hardly anyone staying. 

I made my way to where I was sitting at first, and grabbed my bags quickly. Preparing to leave Hogwarts, for another two— Good or bad weeks.   
___

I arrived at the train station after, and made my way onto the train. The guy stopped me before I entered, which is exactly what I had expected. 

"5 Sickles miss" he announced. 

I paused, looking down at my feet, then reaching for my back pockets, pulling out the very last bit of money I had. 

"That's— It's all I have" I fidgeted around with the money in my hands, before handing it to him. 

"I'm sorry miss, but that—" he attempted to speak before being interrupted by some, stranger. "It's on me" the tall, handsome-looking guy spoke nicely, standing up.

"No, it's alright, I can walk. Thank you though" I smiled. As I was about to leave the train, I felt a hand gently grab my arm, "What's your name? Come on, have a seat, it's nothing really"

"Elaine, Elaine Maxwell" I answered, "And, are you sure?" 

"Yes, now hurry up" he hastened, shooting me a sarcastic smirk. He gave the man the money, as I stood there awkwardly.

"I can't thank you enough for this" I beamed, as he gestured for me to take a seat next to him. 

He sat down right beside the window, and I took a seat beside him. "So, what's your name?" I inquired, as he turned his head to look at me. 

"Louis Delaune, and it's nice to meet you" He smiled, holding his hand out. 

My face fell into a shocked expression, but it wasn't obvious. "Is something wrong?" he queried. 

"Are you and Michelle Delaune the new Hogwarts students?" I quizzed, with a low voice. 

"How do you— You go there don't you?" he faltered, with a confused expression on his face. 

"Yes, I'm in sixth year" I added, "How old are you, if you don't mind me asking" 

"I'm seventeen, but I'll be in sixth as well. Dumbledore told me I had to repeat a year because of all the moving around" he spoke with a woeful   
expression plastered onto his face. 

"Oh, well, that's understandable. Hey, we could be classmates at some point" I thrilled. 

"I guess I could look forward to that" he chuckled lightly, "So, I've never heard about a Wizarding family called the 'Maxwells', where are you from?" 

"Oh, that's because there isn't really one" I answered, looking down at my hands. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't really mean to—" 

"It's fine really. I never met my parents, I've lived at the orphanage my whole life. Well, that's what I've been told for the most part. The orphanage tells me that I've been there ever since I was just a newborn, yet I can't seem to grasp anything from that age at the orphanage, seems like a certain part of me has just been—dislodged." I explained, looking back up at him, feeling a blitz of melancholy materialize aloft me. 

It was the same as the feeling of having something embezzled away from you. Something you profoundly cared, or desired. That same feeling when you're missing the core piece of a puzzle, it's simply just meaningless without the dole that effortlessly makes it whole. That is exactly how I had invariably felt about not having even a meager memory of my family. 

"Are you alright?" his pitiful tone hindered my tear-jerking, wretched thoughts. 

"Oh, yeah. I tend to escape reality through daydreaming most times. It's how I cope." I snapped back into reality. Knowing it's not always the happy daydreams that get me through my days. Sometimes I think pain and agony are the only two perceptions keeping me— sane. 

The train's trails came to a halt as I looked outside the steamed window, hardly able to see anything prior to me. 

"Oh, that's my cue. I'll see you, after Christmas?" I sent him a feigned smile, before getting off the train and stepping into the cold atmospheric air. 

I held back for a moment, when I thought I recognized that very mansion. I took a deep breath, feeling the frozen air flowing through my nose and down into my once warm lungs, sending perturbing shivers down my spine.

I forgathered every last bit of courage I had left, and made my way towards the lifeless mansion.

The place seemed deceased, and completely deserted. It was all blues, grays, and blacks. Walking towards the enormous, bitter mansion, it felt as if only the presence of my anxious shadow could be sensed. Yet there was no shadow at all, the lack of sunlight neglected the slightest presence of any shadow. The scent of dead grass, plants, and trees, filled my senses, making me question my every decision. 

I made it to the very door that leads into this distressing 'home'. 

I stood still for a moment or two, debating on whether I should turn back and avoid the worst Christmas I could possibly encounter. Or knock and see what's the worst that could happen. 

My hand clasped my bag's handle tightly, while my other hand prepared to knock on the hard door. 

I took a deep breath and knocked twice, with high hopes of having not to knock once more, the door clicked open. 

"Dobby The House Elf is here, who are you?" a sudden voice called. 

"I'm here for housekeeping, I- I heard that you—"

I was interrupted by another deep and hoarse voice. 

"Dobby, leave this instant. Who are— Oh, the housekeeper" 

My heart started rapidly beating against my chest, once the face of the person who owned this house came into frame. The very man who stood in front of me, was the father of the person whom I detested most. My mouth parted slightly, as I tried to maintain any fearful noises. 

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get in." he demanded rudely. 

As soon as I walked in, I couldn't help but admire the interior designs of the very mansion I was in.   
It's amazing how it was so horrid on the outside, yet endurable on the inside. 

Maybe that's just how people work as well. We hide behind our own rude and deadpanned covers, to keep the sympathetic and vulnerable one hidden. To avoid, feeling pain. To bypass, weakness.

"Draco. Come downstairs, now!" Lucius bellowed aloud, so that Draco could hear him. Let's just say, I wasn't exactly looking forward to working for—  
Draco. 

I stood quietly as the awkward presence of silence emitted the room. I turned towards the spiraled stairs, watching as Draco came towards his father, I stood head held down, and my hands were slightly trembling. 

"Yes, father?" he questioned. 

I couldn't help but admire his perfect features. The way his hair was everywhere, it was messy, yet perfect. The way his shirt wrapped around him tightly, revealing his muscular figure. The way his silver-blue eyes shimmered in the darkroom. His gorgeous silver eyes portrayed the moon when there's not a single dim of light.

"Take her to the guest room" he urged, slightly shifting himself to the right. 

As soon as Draco's eyes met mine, they widened, his mouth parted, and his brows furrowed. He looked both baffled, and aghast. 

He rolled his eyes aggravatingly and gestured for me to follow him upstairs. 

I ambled up the stairs hesitantly, just as we reached the top he led me over to a locked door, he pulled out a rusty silver-brown key from his pocket and unlocked the door, the door creaked as it came open, revealing an awfully beautiful room. 

There contained a four-poster bed, a wardrobe, a dresser, and a desk. 

Draco stood silently as I quietly admired the room, he rested his back against the door frame, "So, what the fuck are you even here for?" he directed. 

I felt embarrassment douse over me, the feeling of having to confess to him that I was working, even on Christmas, had me come to realization with myself. 

"I— Uh, I had to get a job. So, I could earn some money to—To get me through the y-year" I shifted myself to turn and face him. 

"You're working, on Christmas?" he scoffed bluntly, "Even I feel bad for you" 

"How so very generous of you to feel bad for me" I quipped sarcastically. 

"Well, I guess even I could be sympathetic" he gloated jokingly, as a slight chortle left my mouth. 

It was genuinely nice, talking to Draco, without arguing, or calling each other insulting things. I know beneath all this darkness, there's even the slightest dim of light. 

I know that even though he may put up a tough front, he's just suppressing the fragile, possibly even hurt, fraction of himself.

After a couple of moments of, mostly awkward silence, Draco pushed himself off of the wall, clearing his throat to break the tension, I suppose. 

"I'm gonna go grab dinner, you want anything?" he asked, which sort of befuddled me. It isn't like him, acting so—So nice. 

"Uh- I don't— I'm not hungry, I think I'll just get some rest, I—I have a lot of um, work to do, tomorrow.." I stammered feebly. 

"Alright. Night, Maxwell" he ceased, looking down at the hard marble floor. 

"Goodnight...Draco" I replied back, lightly. 

I walked into the room shutting the door behind me, I took a deep breath before plopping myself onto the bed and falling asleep in a blink of an eye.


	11. five

It was already Christmas break, and I don't usually leave, but I had to find somewhere to work over the break. Besides, it's not like I have anyone to stay with anyway. 

I had sent a letter to the orphanage, asking them to find me a - not so filled - household, somewhere near, or around here. I needed to have at least the smallest amount of money, I can't simply live off of Hogwarts food, and it's embarrassing. Every time I go out somewhere, or with someone, I feel...embarrassed. People would offer to pay for me, but that isn't what I want. 

So I thought I'd find myself somewhere to work, over the Christmas break, and maybe even during summer break if I don't feel like staying at the orphanage anymore, It's not like it's any different to me after-all.

After pondering for about, long enough. I got off the bed and strutted lazily towards the bathroom for a shower.

I finished showering, and stood in front of the wardrobe, trying to decide on what to wear. Since we had no school today, I pulled out a short mini skirt, and a black tank top. I then packed the clothes I was most likely to wear during those two weeks,  
grabbed my things, and left the room.

I made my way to the owl room, and looked for Archimedes; my screech owl. I found her sitting there with a letter attached to her talons. I walked up to her giving her a slight pat on the head, and removing the letter attached to her, I opened the letter, as it revealed a brown piece of parchment with a specific address written on it. 

I stuck the parchment into my back pocket, and left the owl room. 

I paced to the Great Hall, for one more meal before leaving for quite a long time. 

I ambled towards the Slytherin table, sitting at the very end of it, wishing for this Christmas to end faster than usual. Cleaning a random family's house isn't exactly what I was looking forward to this Christmas, but if it'll earn me enough money to get through the year, then I'm fine with that, I suppose. 

I haven't talked to Fred, George, Ron, Harry, nor Hermoine in a while. Haven't seen them at all, I do wish I were still with them in Gryffindor, it's like I've completely lost them, we never talk, never hang out, and— Oh no. I was supposed to meet Fred after quidditch tryouts that day, I completely forgot about that. 

The feeling of guilt washed over me, and I felt the sudden urge to see him, but he's probably long gone by now. All I could do, was hope he isn't mad at me, and understands that I—Well, completely fell off my broomstick.

I turned my head towards the door, and watched as Draco and Pansy walked in, her non-broken hand was tangled in his, while her other was wrapped in a cast. I watched as they both approached me, later then followed by Blaise, they made their way towards the empty seats right in front of me and sat. 

"Let me guess, another two weeks at that filthy orphanage of yours" Pansy jeered, but I managed to ignore her. 

"Must be sad, having no parents? Or mostly no money, how do you get money? Do you sit on the sidewalks and beg for people to hand you money, Elaine? Or do you steal money?" she snickered, watching my fists clench into a ball. 

"I'd rather kill myself, I wouldn't be caught dead in an orphanage like that, they must have you sleep in the basement, with the rats, might as well feed you them too" she provoked even more. 

My jaw clenched, and I felt that same rush of adrenaline hit me. I watched as Draco and Blaise sat silently, admiring my reaction. I kept my head held down, attempting to maintain any sudden outbursts. 

I couldn't maintain myself anymore, and I suddenly sprouted up, banging the table with both my fists and staring deep into Pansy's eyes. 

"Draco, shut your bitch up before I fucking knock her out." I snapped. Everyone's attention now shifted towards us, and before I knew it, Dumbledore was walking into the Great Hall. 

"Ms. Maxwell, my office please" he insisted, I removed both my fists off the table, and looked down at the damage done.

There were two dents in the table, right where I hit my fists, yet my fists were untouched, not a single scratch remained. Draco looked at me in a surprised yet emotionless manner, Blaise on the other hand, had his mouth parted and both his eyebrows raised. I kept eye contact with Draco as I send my way towards Dumbledore. 

Dumbledore tried to pat me on the shoulder, but I shoved his hands off, I never liked Dumbledore, so being in— I should stop thinking, he can read minds. 

I was now behind him, and I followed him to an empty hallway, with nothing but a statue of a gargoyle sitting still. As soon as we approached it, the sound of moving stones emitted the room, and the gargoyle moved, revealing a spiraled staircase. In all my years here, I've never been to Dumbledore's office, since I've always tried to avoid him. Something about him, just never sat right with me. 

He walked up the spiraled stairs and gestured for me to follow him, as soon as we got to the top, we walked into a huge room, filled with books, pens, papers, chairs, and a magnificent Phoenix. 

"Please, sit down" he suggested. As I sat down at the small office desk, and so did he. 

"I've noticed, that you have been dealing with anger, and or, aggression issues. Is that correct?"   
he questioned calmly. 

"What aggression? I do not have anger issues headmaster" I defended, standing up. 

"I have a job that I can't be late to. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to leave." I grabbed my handbag and walked out with no hesitation whatsoever.

Alright, I see where the aggression is coming from, but I seriously can't be late. 

I paced downstairs back to the Great Hall, and it was quite empty now, only the people who were staying at Hogwarts for Christmas were there, and there was hardly anyone staying. 

I made my way to where I was sitting at first, and grabbed my bags quickly. Preparing to leave Hogwarts, for another two— Good or bad weeks.   
___

I arrived at the train station after, and made my way onto the train. The guy stopped me before I entered, which is exactly what I had expected. 

"5 Sickles miss" he announced. 

I paused, looking down at my feet, then reaching for my back pockets, pulling out the very last bit of money I had. 

"That's— It's all I have" I fidgeted around with the money in my hands, before handing it to him. 

"I'm sorry miss, but that—" he attempted to speak before being interrupted by some, stranger. "It's on me" the tall, handsome-looking guy spoke nicely, standing up.

"No, it's alright, I can walk. Thank you though" I smiled. As I was about to leave the train, I felt a hand gently grab my arm, "What's your name? Come on, have a seat, it's nothing really"

"Elaine, Elaine Maxwell" I answered, "And, are you sure?" 

"Yes, now hurry up" he hastened, shooting me a sarcastic smirk. He gave the man the money, as I stood there awkwardly.

"I can't thank you enough for this" I beamed, as he gestured for me to take a seat next to him. 

He sat down right beside the window, and I took a seat beside him. "So, what's your name?" I inquired, as he turned his head to look at me. 

"Louis Delaune, and it's nice to meet you" He smiled, holding his hand out. 

My face fell into a shocked expression, but it wasn't obvious. "Is something wrong?" he queried. 

"Are you and Michelle Delaune the new Hogwarts students?" I quizzed, with a low voice. 

"How do you— You go there don't you?" he faltered, with a confused expression on his face. 

"Yes, I'm in sixth year" I added, "How old are you, if you don't mind me asking" 

"I'm seventeen, but I'll be in sixth as well. Dumbledore told me I had to repeat a year because of all the moving around" he spoke with a woeful   
expression plastered onto his face. 

"Oh, well, that's understandable. Hey, we could be classmates at some point" I thrilled. 

"I guess I could look forward to that" he chuckled lightly, "So, I've never heard about a Wizarding family called the 'Maxwells', where are you from?" 

"Oh, that's because there isn't really one" I answered, looking down at my hands. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't really mean to—" 

"It's fine really. I never met my parents, I've lived at the orphanage my whole life. Well, that's what I've been told for the most part. The orphanage tells me that I've been there ever since I was just a newborn, yet I can't seem to grasp anything from that age at the orphanage, seems like a certain part of me has just been—dislodged." I explained, looking back up at him, feeling a blitz of melancholy materialize aloft me. 

It was the same as the feeling of having something embezzled away from you. Something you profoundly cared, or desired. That same feeling when you're missing the core piece of a puzzle, it's simply just meaningless without the dole that effortlessly makes it whole. That is exactly how I had invariably felt about not having even a meager memory of my family. 

"Are you alright?" his pitiful tone hindered my tear-jerking, wretched thoughts. 

"Oh, yeah. I tend to escape reality through daydreaming most times. It's how I cope." I snapped back into reality. Knowing it's not always the happy daydreams that get me through my days. Sometimes I think pain and agony are the only two perceptions keeping me— sane. 

The train's trails came to a halt as I looked outside the steamed window, hardly able to see anything prior to me. 

"Oh, that's my cue. I'll see you, after Christmas?" I sent him a feigned smile, before getting off the train and stepping into the cold atmospheric air. 

I held back for a moment, when I thought I recognized that very mansion. I took a deep breath, feeling the frozen air flowing through my nose and down into my once warm lungs, sending perturbing shivers down my spine.

I forgathered every last bit of courage I had left, and made my way towards the lifeless mansion.

The place seemed deceased, and completely deserted. It was all blues, grays, and blacks. Walking towards the enormous, bitter mansion, it felt as if only the presence of my anxious shadow could be sensed. Yet there was no shadow at all, the lack of sunlight neglected the slightest presence of any shadow. The scent of dead grass, plants, and trees, filled my senses, making me question my every decision. 

I made it to the very door that leads into this distressing 'home'. 

I stood still for a moment or two, debating on whether I should turn back and avoid the worst Christmas I could possibly encounter. Or knock and see what's the worst that could happen. 

My hand clasped my bag's handle tightly, while my other hand prepared to knock on the hard door. 

I took a deep breath and knocked twice, with high hopes of having not to knock once more, the door clicked open. 

"Dobby The House Elf is here, who are you?" a sudden voice called. 

"I'm here for housekeeping, I- I heard that you—"

I was interrupted by another deep and hoarse voice. 

"Dobby, leave this instant. Who are— Oh, the housekeeper" 

My heart started rapidly beating against my chest, once the face of the person who owned this house came into frame. The very man who stood in front of me, was the father of the person whom I detested most. My mouth parted slightly, as I tried to maintain any fearful noises. 

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get in." he demanded rudely. 

As soon as I walked in, I couldn't help but admire the interior designs of the very mansion I was in.   
It's amazing how it was so horrid on the outside, yet endurable on the inside. 

Maybe that's just how people work as well. We hide behind our own rude and deadpanned covers, to keep the sympathetic and vulnerable one hidden. To avoid, feeling pain. To bypass, weakness.

"Draco. Come downstairs, now!" Lucius bellowed aloud, so that Draco could hear him. Let's just say, I wasn't exactly looking forward to working for—  
Draco. 

I stood quietly as the awkward presence of silence emitted the room. I turned towards the spiraled stairs, watching as Draco came towards his father, I stood head held down, and my hands were slightly trembling. 

"Yes, father?" he questioned. 

I couldn't help but admire his perfect features. The way his hair was everywhere, it was messy, yet perfect. The way his shirt wrapped around him tightly, revealing his muscular figure. The way his silver-blue eyes shimmered in the darkroom. His gorgeous silver eyes portrayed the moon when there's not a single dim of light.

"Take her to the guest room" he urged, slightly shifting himself to the right. 

As soon as Draco's eyes met mine, they widened, his mouth parted, and his brows furrowed. He looked both baffled, and aghast. 

He rolled his eyes aggravatingly and gestured for me to follow him upstairs. 

I ambled up the stairs hesitantly, just as we reached the top he led me over to a locked door, he pulled out a rusty silver-brown key from his pocket and unlocked the door, the door creaked as it came open, revealing an awfully beautiful room. 

There contained a four-poster bed, a wardrobe, a dresser, and a desk. 

Draco stood silently as I quietly admired the room, he rested his back against the door frame, "So, what the fuck are you even here for?" he directed. 

I felt embarrassment douse over me, the feeling of having to confess to him that I was working, even on Christmas, had me come to realization with myself. 

"I— Uh, I had to get a job. So, I could earn some money to—To get me through the y-year" I shifted myself to turn and face him. 

"You're working, on Christmas?" he scoffed bluntly, "Even I feel bad for you" 

"How so very generous of you to feel bad for me" I quipped sarcastically. 

"Well, I guess even I could be sympathetic" he gloated jokingly, as a slight chortle left my mouth. 

It was genuinely nice, talking to Draco, without arguing, or calling each other insulting things. I know beneath all this darkness, there's even the slightest dim of light. 

I know that even though he may put up a tough front, he's just suppressing the fragile, possibly even hurt, fraction of himself.

After a couple of moments of, mostly awkward silence, Draco pushed himself off of the wall, clearing his throat to break the tension, I suppose. 

"I'm gonna go grab dinner, you want anything?" he asked, which sort of befuddled me. It isn't like him, acting so—So nice. 

"Uh- I don't— I'm not hungry, I think I'll just get some rest, I—I have a lot of um, work to do, tomorrow.." I stammered feebly. 

"Alright. Night, Maxwell" he ceased, looking down at the hard marble floor. 

"Goodnight...Draco" I replied back, lightly. 

I walked into the room shutting the door behind me, I took a deep breath before plopping myself onto the bed and falling asleep in a blink of an eye.


	12. six

"Yes, sir" I responded compliantly. 

"And after you're finished downstairs, start upstairs. With Draco's bedroom first" he ordered, 

I nodded quietly and proceeded to sweep the grubby floor. 

I had woken up exceptionally early that day, and Draco has been asleep for quite a while, and waking him up was the last thing I would want to do, so I was hoping that he would be awake by the time I had finished downstairs. 

I washed dishes, cleaned stairs, swept dusted floors, and even scrubbed windows. I'd been wearing myself out ever since I'd stepped foot inside this home. I had scarcely got any sleep at all, just adjusting to the new environment has been hard for me. Especially when— I don't know how I feel about Draco anymore, sometimes I hate him. Then other times, when I'm with him it feels like nothing else matters. It's all just too much to take in all at once. Besides, a hopeless love affair is the last thing I need right now. He and I can never happen, we're not the same. Now I know that, sometimes opposites attract, but just not Draco and I. 

I finished everything downstairs and meandered inaudibly up the marble stairs. I lumbered towards his bedroom door, wanting to knock, but not wanting to knock at the same time.   
I let out a long sigh, before knocking on the door two consecutive times, A heavy and frustrated groan resounded from the very room that was afore me. 

The door abruptly clicked as I took a moment to endure the drowsy and surly blond before me. His room was mostly greys, blacks, and of course greens. He was wearing green, plaid sweatpants, and knowing Draco, he wasn't wearing a shirt, which in my case, made it agonizingly hard to be in his presence. 

He was flawless, the way his skin seemed so unblemished and impeccable, thoughts of his body pressed against mine made my knees more fragile by the second. 

"Someone's enjoying the view?" he cut my thoughts short with his hoarse and tired morning voice, I quickly snapped out of the rapture I had been trapped in. 

"I--What--Oh shut up" I scorned, avoiding any chances of eye contact.

"What are you doing, Max" he rested himself against the door frame, "At my bedroom door" he let on a slight smirk, as his eyes roamed my body freely. 

He's never, and I mean, never, called me 'Max' before. 

"Well, your father told--"  
"--My father. Of course." he cut me off, muttering bitterly while running an embittered hand through his blond, messy hair. 

"Just get in" he sighed, expanding the door for me so I have enough space to walk in. 

I walked into his room, as he turned on the exceptionally blinding lights. 

"Listen, I don't want to be here any more than you want me to, Draco." I snapped, as more words started hitching up in my throat, and I know I'd regret it, but I can't hold back anymore. 

"You should be fucking grateful you even have a place to call home. Because, Draco, I never had any of that. I lived in a fucking orphanage, my entire life, never met my mother, never met my father, do you know how it feels, staying up all night, thinking maybe my parents never died, maybe they just dumped me in that orphanage because they simply didn't want me." 

His expression softened, as his jaw unclenched, and so did his fists. Maybe, he does have a heart after all. 

"Draco, you don't have to be so heartless all the time. Stop fucking hiding behind that cruel, cold-blooded, and inhuman personality of yours. I know that's not you, you're so much more than what you let on." I attempted to bring reason to him, but he won't ever listen to me. He has no reason to, he thinks I can't see right through him. 

His eyes peered everywhere but at me, he was doing all he can to avoid meeting my eyes, because he knew I was right and he was wrong. He contemptuously rolled his eyes at my prominent yet sincere words, he started cracking his fingers in agitation, as he licked his bottom lip slowly. 

I felt my steady pulse start to race as he ambled up to me slowly, I stood still awaiting his approach.

"You know, Maxwell. You're so fucking pathetic." he scoffed, straight at me. His eyes boring into mine, I stumbled backward as he reached for my throat, pushing me against the wall behind me. The roughness of his push, his rings pressed to my sensitive skin, the coldness of his hands, it wasn't 'Kinky', it hurt. 

"How about you stop pretending you know me. Because you don't, Maxwell." he let out a mocking chuckle. "And if you think you, of all people, have even the slightest effect on me. Then you're fucking delusional and pretentious. Because you're nothing, but another body I was hoping to fuck." 

His words sunk deeper than ever, they struck me like a lightning bolt, aiming straight for my skin. He tore the last piece of hope I had left for him, he's proven to me that he's got nothing to care for, nobody to love, and no one but a human being who radiates nothing, but anger and hatred. 

A single cold tear trickled down my cheek. Draco pulled his hands off of me, His eyes still feasting on mine. I shoved him away from me, regaining my balance, and placing my hand over my throat, rubbing it softly. 

"Thank you. Thank you, Draco. Thank you for proving that to me, you aren't worth all the hurt I have to go through by just trying to help. Don't ever— don't ever fucking come near me again. Because you'll regret it." I cautioned, wiping off the stained tear on my face with my palm and flouncing out of his depressing room. 

I'm not staying here for another day. I can't be around someone like him anymore, I just can't. He irritates me, plays me like I'm some sort of voodoo doll, I'm not mentally stable enough for any of this. I've got to figure out a way to make money and go to school, my sorrowful life is enough of a burden as it is, I mean I live in a fucking orphanage for fucks sake. I can't focus on fixing someone else, if it'll only break me in the process...I'm done trying. 

I paced towards the bedroom, flouncing myself onto the bed with a frustrated groan. I shoved my face into the pillow as more tears started streaming down my face.   
Everything I had thought of him was wrong, he had no care in the world, he never gave a damn about me. He was just leading me on so he could use me as his fuck toy, and I am not going to stand by and let him use me like a fucking 'pleasure machine'. 

I felt the blood purse through my tight veins, as my pulse started to thrive promptly. The innervation of my heart drubbing against my chest and the sudden blitz of resentment overwhelmed my senses. I felt the desperate urge to harm, take out all the anger and rage on something, or someone. 

I balled my fist, preparing to punch the wall, before my hands flew to my Letting out a pained cry, I dropped to the floor, after my knees failed to keep me standing. I felt this sudden agonizing pounding sensation on both sides of my head, the pain was excruciating, worse than any migraine or headache I've ever gotten. 

The door suddenly opened wide, as I lifted my head to see who walked in. My eyes were hardly able to view a thing, I shut my eyes in agony, as I felt an arm lift me up and place me on the bed. 

"Eliminata" he whispered lightly. The throbbing pain was ceased, as it had just - Disappeared. I assumed it was a pain-killing spell, yet I've never heard of it before.

"How—How did you do that?" I questioned, rubbing my head lightly. 

His arms were wrapped tightly around my waist, he was sitting inches away from me on the four-poster bed, his ragged, and warm breath was whipping against my cold neck, sending goosebumps all over my skin. 

"Old spell - My mother taught me it when I was younger." He explained, awkwardly removing his hands from my waist, and slowly shuffling away from me. 

"Thanks.." I whispered, before letting out a deep and long sigh.

"Why is it that you act like you care, when in reality—you don't? Or is it the opposite?" I queried, my hands started trembling with anxiety and worry. 

He got off the bed, pacing around the room, seemingly frustrated and distressed.

His eyes flew to my hands and his angered expression now grew into a concerned one. 

"You're shaking. Really badly" he blurted out. 

"Why should it matter to you?" I reflected imprudently, with a slight scoff. 

"Are you that fucking braindead? Can't you see that it clearly fucking matters to me?" he snapped defensively, turning around as his mysterious silver-blue eyes met mine. 

"Why should I believe you, when you've given me every reason not to?" I sniffled, as a single tear threatened to break out, "Why should I believe you, when all you have ever done was hurt me, over, and over, again." I got off the bed bitterly, as a silenced huff left my soar throat.   
"Why do you enjoy hurting people so much?" I desperately picked his brain for reliable and truthful answers, but what rolled off his tongue left me speechless, and guilty.

"I hurt others to prevent me from hurting myself, Maxwell" he gave in, and with that, he stormed out of the room, shutting the door behind him. 

Silence emitted the room as I sat back down on the bed, my thoughts stumbling upon one another. Why would he say that? A surge of stigma and haze washed over me, as I sat there in pure silence, where only my own scrambled thoughts could be heard. I stood off the bed, and strutted outside, I looked to my right to see that his door was fully shut. I sighed, making my way downstairs, I made sure there wasn't anyone before continuing to walk towards the door that leads outside. I unlocked the door, walking outside towards the wide garden, it was beautiful. Rose bushes, pink flowers, blue oleander, as well as many other magnificent flowers. 

I sat down on the wet and cold grass, admiring the almost breathtaking sight in front of me. I sat there for about ten to twenty minutes, my thoughts were overwhelming, but I felt a certain and peaceful feeling overtake the worries. 

"I used to come here when I was younger" a sudden voice interrupted my thoughts. 

I looked to my right, only to see Draco. He sat down next to me, crossing his legs as he sat, "Everything's different now" he sighed, his face turned to glance at me. Then, was when I realized how much hurt he's been carrying, his eyes failed to keep the person he truly is concealed, and shrouded anymore. I saw right through his eyes, he no longer seemed mysterious, nor atrocious. But rather, broken, and disheartened. His head turned away from mine, breaking the eye contact. 

I felt bolder than usual at that very specific moment. I know what he is going through, and I understand how he feels, and it's not atypical, none of it is.

I placed a comforting hand on his, as his head snapped towards me once more, his eyes glanced at my hand and then back at me.

I attempted to remove my hand as I thought I had done something that made him feel rather uncomfortable than comfortable, "I'm—I'm sorry I didn't mean to—" I was interrupted as his hand flipped over and his fingers intertwined with mine, it was tight but comforting, his touch made my stomach flutter like never before, it was like butterflies had taken over my entire stomach, his fingers entangled in mine, sending goosebumps all over my skin, and I loved the feeling, I love every single bit of it. 

The sun was starting to set, the scorching heat was drawing to a close, as the beautiful blues, and purples started to emerge from the sky. I could see the mesmerizing moon shimmer from behind the foggy clouds, as more, and more stars started to materialize out of thin air, and the clouds starting to perish.

I pivoted my head, to glance at Draco. I watched as he admired the star-filled sky, as the wind lashed through his hair, slightly moving it. 

My heart sank into my shoes as I realized at last how much I wanted him. No matter what his past was, no matter what he had done, which was not to say that I would ever let him know, but only that he moved me chemically, more than anyone I had ever met, that all other men, seemed pale and insignificant next to him.

Falling for someone who I had once hated was something I had never seen coming. And especially not Draco, the bad Slytherin boy who everyone's 'scared' of. Everything—My whole perception of him has changed. He's hurt, vulnerable, and he has never had any sort of affection, and it broke me. 

And this was the moment, when I had come to realize the fact that—

I love him.  
I think I can love Draco Malfoy..


End file.
